The use of translucent tracing paper such as vellum for the preparation of engineering drawings is well known. Translucent electrophotographic copies are of special interest since they are useful as diazo intermediates and once corrected are inexpensive second originals. Correction of such drawings, however, entails erasing the undesired areas with standard type abrasive erasers which results in the smudging of the toner which has been fixed to the vellum during the course of preparation of the copy and the removal of part of the surface of the tracing paper. This is particularly undesirable where, following erasure, it is desired to correct the drawing by the use of pencil or ink.
Various efforts have been made to provide means for erasing toned images from electrophotographically produced copies. U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,048 to Robert H. MacClaren, for instance, describes an eraser composition suitable for the removal of electrophotographic images which comprises an abrasive material uniformly distributed throughout a wax binder. However, these efforts have been only partially successful.